clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Embo
|species = Kyuzo |homeworld = Phatrong}} Embo was a Bounty hunter active during the Clone Wars who worked alongside Seripas, Rumi Paramita and Sugi, whom he regarded as a good friend. Embo like Cad Bane was recognized as one of the galaxy's most skilled bounty hunters during the Clone Wars. Embo owned a pet Anooba named Marrok, who also served as his hunting partner. Appearance and Equipment When on a task, Embo wore a large circular hat as well as an bandoleer which carried amunition along with his traditional garb. His hat could be used in a throwing disc fashion and was strong enough to resist blaster fire. Embo used a customized bowcaster as his weapon of choice, which fired red and blue blaster lasers, and had a scope for longe range fire. It could also be attached to the back of his chestplate when he needed his hands free in addition to two knives. He also wore a large chestplate and comlink on his right arm. Bounty Hunters Embo and the rest of his group were hired in 21 BBY by a group of Nysillin farmers on Felucia to protect them from the Ohnaka Gang. The group observed a firefight between a T-6 Jedi Shuttle and several Vulture Droids. In response, they sent the farmers into hiding and set a trap for any survivors. Sure enough, three Jedi, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ahsoka Tano came into the village. Embo and the rest of the bounty hunters quickly outnumbered the Jedi, but were talked out of killing them by Casiss. The seven then fought off the pirates. Embo killed six of them, three of which he snapped their necks, but was shot and knocked out by a pirate tank. He was presumed dead but was stitched up and survived, unlike Rumi, who was killed. Sugi and Embo left in the ''Halo to drop off the Jedi at a Republic outpost. Sphere of Influence Embo and Sugi were present at Jabba the Hutt's palace on Tatooine when N. Papanoida and his son Ion walked in to talk to Jabba about the disappearances of Chi Eekway Papanoida and Che Amanwe Papanoida. The Box Embo was hired by Moralo Eval to test his abilities to see if he was capable of abducting the chancellor. He would be tested on Serenno in a place called the Box alongside several other bounty hunters. During the second challenge, Embo attacked Sinrich for unknown purposes, but survived with the help of Obi-Wan Kenobi. He along with Derrown, Twazzi, Cad Bane, and Obi-Wan Kenobi, were the only five survivors of the Box. Crisis on Naboo After successfully completing the Box challenge, Embo, along with the other survivors were briefed by Cad Bane about the plan to kidnap Chancellor Palpatine. Using a Holographic Disguise Matrix, Embo and Twazzi were instructed to disguise themselves as members of Palpatine's personal senate guards. After Derrown was taken down Embo attempted to escape with Twazzi, who was disguised as Palpatine, but was found by Obi-Wan Kenobi and captured by Mace Windu. The plan ultimately failed and Embo and Twazzi were captured by Republic forces. Bounty Embo had briefly entered Boba Fett's hideout on Tatooine with his pet anooba, Marrok prior to Asajj Ventress's admittance. Revenge Embo was at the Mos Eisley cantina with his pet anooba, Marrok at the time when Asajj Ventress pursued the bounty of Savage Opress. Eminence Embo was one of the bounty hunters hired by the Hutts to dispose of Darth Maul and his associates, Savage Opress and Pre Vizsla. They nearly driven them out until Bo-Katan and the Shadow Collective forces arrived to launch a counterattack. Nearly defeated, Embo and the others ran away. An Old Friend Embo was employed to target Rush Clovis, where he traveled to the banker’s home planet, Scipio. Embo also tracked Padmé Amidala with a seeker and killed Teckla Minnau via shooting. Then the Kyuzo kept a close eye at where Clovis was living in case he arrived. He attacked as the trio of Skywalker, Clovis and Padme convened. The group fled and Marrok chased after them. Embo damaged the vehicle so that they could not escape via air, forcing them to travel through the snow. While Embo chased them while riding his hat, Skywalker held him at bay until R2-D2 could pick them up with the ship. Having been unable to stop them, Marrok retrieved Embo's hat. Embo contacted Darth Sidious to mention that Clovis had escaped, as planned. Sidious mentioned that he would take over from there. Dark Disciple In the latter months of the war, Embo began taking jobs on a regular basis with Boba Fett's team of bounty hunters . One job in particular found the crew hired by former ally of the Sith , Asajj Ventress, to assist in the rescue of her lover, Quinlan Vos . This was his first time working with the Dathomirian Nightsister and former Sith apprentice. Embo and his anooba Marrok traveled to Serenno on the Guillotine and rendezvoused with Fett's syndicate and Ventress at the planet's spaceport. While the mission proved to be a failure, Embo and the rest of Fett's team escaped a direct encounter with the Sith Lord Count Dooku, alive. Personality and traits Embo was an agile bounty hunter during the Clone Wars and was considered one of the best as his bounty scores were second only to one other hunter. Unlike most bounty hunters, if Embo took a job, he wouldn't leave his client for the higher bider. He had many skills in fighting including hand-to-hand and his bowcaster, his weapon of choice. Behind the Scenes Embo was first introduced in season two of Star Wars the Clone Wars in episode seventeen. He would later make a cameo in the third season of the Clone Wars later that year in episode four. Then again in 2012 for Season 4, Embo made several important appearances in The Box and Crisis on Naboo and two cameo appearances in Bounty and Revenge. In his first appearance, Embo was scripted to die and was only saved by the crew liking the character so much. Embo is voiced by series director Dave Filoni by poorly reading French Smurf books that another member of the crew had. Embo is one of the only characters to be voiced by Filoni, the other characters being, Jakoli and Spots Podal. Appearances *Bounty Hunters *Sphere of Influence *The Box *Crisis on Naboo *Bounty *Revenge *Eminence *An Old Friend *''Star Wars: Dark Disciple'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Kyuzo Category:Bounty Hunters Category:The Box contestants